The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With increased concerns for global warming, and sustainability of fossil fuels, there has been increased interest in renewable energy, including solar energy. Today, a solar panel typically includes one plane of photovoltaic modules. A solar farm would typically include hundreds or thousands of single plane solar planes spanning a large area. Recently, there has been development of photovoltaic modules that include three dimensional photovoltaic cells, in the form of towers. Photons would be trapped and allowed to be bounced around within a photovoltaic module, resulting in increase in photon absorption by the photovoltaic cell towers, and energy generation.